notes from zhe awesome prussia!
by wearetheworld
Summary: you see me und france need help we don't now how to get spain back in the bad touch trio! if you are awesome read zhe awesome notes!
1. Chapter 1

Dear everyone,

It is I zhe awesome Prussia!

Lately me und France have been the bad touch duo instead of the bad touch trio.

Spain is dating Romano und hasn't spent time with me or France for about three month's und we are sick of it!

So we have tried all of our awesome and our unawesome plans as well to get them to break up und it has been a total unawesome fail.

THIS IS NOT AWESOME!

Zhe awesome prussia


	2. Chapter 2

Zhe Awesome Prussia is back!

Now I know what you are all thinking and ja you are right I am Awesome!

and ja ja I know that you have all missed zhe Awesome Prussia so I have some unawesome news.

So me und France when't to Spain's house to talk to him but when Spain opened the door he yelled at us and slamed zhe door in my Awesoe face und france's hairy face so it was totally unawesome so ya...

So what dose zhe Awesome Prussia do now?

\- Zhe Awesome Prussia

.P.S. I AM AWESOME!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY PEPS IT IS I ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

Ok so zhe veirdest things have been going on lately und vhen zhe awesome me says it's weird then it is weird it really is weird shit.

Ok so first of all Spain calls zhe awesome me und France und invites us out for a drink but when we get to the bar Spain starts crying und won't drink any thing so 'WE' (We as in zhe awesome me while France was well doing what he always dose when at the bar) took Spain home und he cryed und told e that he broke up with Romano und then when I came to see if Spain was ok the next day he had locked himself in his house und was singing and must I add in VARY VARY VARY loudly the song say something und nw he won't come out of his house.

Ja I know that is totally not like Spain!

Ok zhe last weurd thing that I wuld like to tell all zhe awesome people who read my AWESOME notes is that Germany and Romano are getting married soon und VHAT ZHE FUCKUNG HECK AM I GOING T DO?!

Spain is als forcing me ud France to help him crash their wedding so as you can all see Zhe AWESOME prussia needs some AWESOME HEL so ya I no me und Fance need some AWESOME help.

-_LOVE ZHE ALWAYS AWESOME PRUSSIA TO ZHE AWESOME FANGIRLS UUND FANBOYS F ZHEBAW AWESOME ME!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I is izhe Awesome Pussia und I have some news that I know the hole world will love to hear about.

So Spain told me that Romano and him made a bet that they will not have sex with each other for the next two months and to my surprise it was SPAIN who started the bet and he said that he was doing this to show Romano that he actually loves him.

If you ask zhe Awesome me I say that this will lead to the end of their relationship but then again highly doubt that if Spain proposed again that Romano will say yes but then again zhe Awesome Pussia und France have already told Spain not to do it but he won't listen to ZHE TOTLAEY AWESOME PRUSSIA WHO IS ALL GREAT AND POWERFUL BUT ALSO AWESOME AND A SEXY BEAST AS FRANCE PUTS IT PRUSSIA! plus dirty sex monster France,.

What? It's true he never shaves and he never washes he vital regions ether so DO NOT get in bed with him.

So ZHE AWESOME PUSSIA IS NOW GOING TO END ZHE AWESOMEST NOTE I HAVE EVER WRITIN AND ZHE AWESOMEST KING IS NOW SAYING GOODBYE MY DEAR FANS AND FARE WELL TO YOU AUSTRIA'S FANS WHO NOW LOVE ZHE AWESOME PUSSIA !

\- ZHE POWERFUL AND AWESOME PRUSSIA!


	5. Chapter 5

KESKESKESSSS!

Zhe Awesome Prussia is back! Now now there's enough me to go around ladies and gentlemen ;)

Okkay so reasinlty nothing exciting has happened well nothing to write home about.

I did meet this weird guy named Thailand tho. He seems cool but not as cool as me of course. KESKESKESSSS I AM ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA AND I SHALL SEIZE ALL OF THE VITAL REGIONS.

Expecially Hungarys ;) *is hit with frying pan*

Ouch she didn't like the awesome idea that came from my awesome head. So I shall conquer Thailand! JAAAAAAA AND PRUSSIA WILL BE GREAT AGAIN! BETTER THEN EVER! AND THAILAND WILL DO WHATEVER I SAY MHAHAHAHAHAHA!

THEN I'LL TAKE VIETNAM AND THEN THE WORLD MHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA! NOBOODY WILL FORGET ZHE AWESOME ME!

Now I need to plan my invasion strategy and I need to borrow wests army for like ever and a day. I'm starting to sound like Poland lol.

-ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA


End file.
